


At the End of the Corridor: Act I (Under a heavy edit)

by Angrydid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fandoms References, Fantasy, Gore, Horror, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydid/pseuds/Angrydid
Summary: Ivy knows who you are.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Hills is fictional town that I created for this story. It doesn’t exist in real life.  
> Observation: My English is not perfect, so probably there are some mistakes there.

 Hmmm I really don’t want this to sound like a teen cliche story, but here we go…

I’m Ivy Murray, I have seventeen years old and I go to Monarch High School in the South of Canada.

Ok, that was actually very cliche. That was a stupid idea.

What I am trying to say, is that my life isn’t exactly like the commons main characters of extraordinary stories like Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. It’s boring and nothing cool happens, besides of the fact that I can see the “souls” of the people.

This infamous “talent”, came from nowhere, I don’t know how or why I have it. I don’t even know exactly if it is actually the soul, I just gave that name because I couldn’t think about another thing that make sense. I will try to explain how it works, but I’m not sure if you will understand. It manifest in the body of the person that I want to see, with a colour that give an information of how that person act and the mental characteristics. Oh, it’s NOT cool because every time I see those things, everything that is around me, gets cloudy and dark, focusing on that person and it’s terrifying. Fortunately, with many years of my life experiencing this traumatic events I got used to it and I can even control now! **Should I be happy about it?**

I should stop talking about that “fabulous gift”, that life for some reason gave me, and talk about me as a person.

As I said before, I’m Ivy and I live in Canada, in a small town named Rose Hills. I know how to play piano, fight Krav Maga and I like to study Astronomy. I live in a house with my adoptive father, and two cats that we adopted. And… **I have nothing special actually.** Maybe I should talk about my friends instead. **Do they really think I’m their friend?**

Anyways, let’s talk about…

Holly! Yeah Holly Cheong. She is a Korean girl who was born in Canada. She is very kind with others, but isn’t innocent, she knows what to do when the things get tough. Knows how to resolve problems in the most creative way and she is always the one to begin a project or a program to us. **She is everything I wanted to be,** spontaneous, innovative, creative and have good vibes. She has a _purple_ soul. I think it fits her very well. **Would purple look good in me too?**

 _Red_ . Red is a good colour, and it’s even better in Senna’s curly hair. She is the daughter of the owner of the Murphy’s pub where we hang out mainly in the weekends. Very energetic, I never saw her bored or tired. **I wish I was like her too,** nothing terrifies her or scares her, always brave, always strong, always there for her friends. The best thing about her, is that she is proud of herself and doesn’t care about the opinions for the others. **Sometimes when I’m with her, I think if she is proud to have a friend like me.**

Veronica Kimberley is always wearing _blue_ clothes, I think it makes her look more intellectual. The only thing we have in common is our British accent and coldness, but **unlike me,** she will be there when you need. She is incredibly connected with the nature and if it was possible, she would probably walk without shoes in the gardens of the school. She has the highest grades of the classes **not like me, who always fail in some test.** She is almost the therapist of us, trying to give us good advices. **I think I should stop bothering her, she is too busy to hear my silly problems.**

And of course, Willow McClay, probably the brightest person I ever met, like the _yellow_ sun we see everyday. She acts like a child but, not in the bad way. Kind, happy, good puns, **even if I can’t laugh about them,** are the most notable characteristics. Her family is very cool, mainly her older sister. It’s impossible to not notice her in a room, **the last thing I will be.** I admire her very much because I never saw her depressed, it’s incredible how strong she is.

 

 **I…** **I’m so useless, I am nothing. Sometimes I ask myself how am I still alive. Everyone is so talented and smart. For what I exist? Why am I like this? Am I being selfish or dramatic talking just about my feelings?**

 **Of course, when I look to myself, my soul is broken, it’s black.** **I can see cracks on my chest that everyday increase a little.**

**Hate, fear, sadness.**

**When I woke up, everything that is happy goes away and the only things that are left are that horrible feelings.**

  
**The only thing I know how to do well is hate…  because I forgot how love, I forgot how to be** _pink_ **.**


	2. I Went to Hell Instead of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school after Winter break, A.K.A the worst day of school, at least it’s what Ivy thinks, but that’s not what makes the day strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observation:  
> Bold words: represent Ivy’s soul thinking.  
> Words in italics: represent common souls thinking.

_“Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality”_

“ _Ivy”._

A voice.

“ _Ivy”._ Who was the owner of that voice? It sounded so distant, but…  so familiar. 

“Ivy Murray, could you please stop listening to music in your bed and please get ready to school?!”. Nope, that was just my adoptive father, Rowan, taking off my earphones of me.

I looked at him surprised, not expecting this. He looked angry. That was bad, he rarely look angry.

“Sorry”. I answered him slowly, avoiding his hazel eyes that softened in less than a second.

Rowan sighed and looked at me with a worried face, not knowing what to say. He crouched down to my level, since I was sitting on my bed. He may have thought of something because he gave me a large smile. “Your breakfast is ready and I made your favourite… pancakes!”. He tried to cheer me up. He was trying to make me smile again, **what did I do to deserve him?.**

After some time thinking about what he said, I forced a kind smile in my face. “Ok, thanks Rowan”. When I was about to leave my bedroom…

“Ahem”. Rowan made a noise.

I looked at him in a confused way and then it clicked. “Sorry, thanks dad”. I said and smile again to him.

—————————-///——————————

During breakfast, Rowan was reading the newspaper while I was putting honey on the top of my pancakes.

“So? What’s in the news?”. I asked him not daring to stop putting honey so soon.

“Another murder and it was that killer again, Red Gloves”. Said Rowan without enthusiasm. “He have been killing people since the beginning of Winter break!”.

“But he is just killing bad people”. I took a bite of my pancakes and said again. “Who was this time?”.

“Father Basil, after his death, the cops found evidences that he have been charging indulgences and abusing children”. Rowan read the news with disgust.

“So… He asked for that”. I took another bite not caring about what I have said .

Rowan didn’t say anything, just looked at me a little disappointed and concerned. **Sometimes I should shut my mouth**.

I tried looking away once I noticed I messed up and ended up seeing what time it was. 7 am, I scratched my head passing my fingers through my light brown hair, ‘should I go to school earlier?’ **I don’t want to waste Rowan’s time with my nonsense.**

“Ivy, where are you going?”. Asked Rowan as soon as I stood up.

“School”. I answered.

“But it’s just-”. I didn’t gave him the chance to finish talking, the last thing I saw was his surprised expression before I slammed the door shut.

I started walking by the street full of snow, not daring to look behind.

I passed by a tiny bridge made by big blocks. I quickly looked down, seeing the lake source that continued further through the forest.

I passed by more houses until I got to the most crowded part of the town. **I don’t like being here, I don’t feel safe**. **And** **that’s actually my fault.** It was snowing and I choose to wear black clothes, **again.** Everyone looked at me like I was some kind of freak to them, **or I was just overthinking and being a crybaby again.**

Anyways, when I arrived at school, the place was practically empty, the lights were still off and some of the janitors were still cleaning the floor.

I headed to my History class, since it was the first period, and passed by the dark creepy great hall that the school has, with that giant dome with religious painting. Angels with baby appearance using archery accessories, beautiful woman only wearing a peace of silk that was enough to cover their bodies and Christian figures that make appearance in the bible.

Yeah, I study in a Christian school and probably there is no difference between a “normal” school. Actually there is, but the new principal with the help of the mayor are trying to change that, like, we don’t use uniforms anymore, we can bring snacks and phones to school, the teachers aren’t old crazy christian men anymore, and other things. We just have catechism reduced on Fridays and this still makes Veronica very mad. I still don’t know if it’s really possible to change this kind of thing, but the mayor is a scary man, so no one goes against him.

Anyways, I couldn’t stop thinking about the first day of the back of Winter break. The teacher always do some kind of a tiny celebration or make us do a stupid work, **so useless.**

Oh yeah, and if you are new in Monarch High School, good luck, you will need a map because there is no way to someone not get lost there.It’s a big old building with three large floors, with many corridors and doors. Every day I discovered a new room.

  
Just like I said, I was lost, I didn’t know exactly where was the correct classroom, right side or left side? So I started to feel angry **, very angry. Who the fuck is the architect of this fucking school?! A mole?!** Even when I reached the History class I couldn’t keep calm. I was extremely upset. First I said bullshit to my dad, after that I got lost inside the school’s corridors and now I will have history class. **History. The subject that makes me sleep every time. And there is a new teacher, GREAT, the fucker probably will ask us to present ourselves and I ha-...** who is sitting in MYDESK?

Someone was sitting in my desk that is in the front of the room. And it was sleeping. I couldn’t see their face because that person’s arms were blocking their face.

The orange light of the morning was spreading through the room. When I reached my desk I stood in front of the light, preventing the person to continue with his sunbath and this took the attention of them.

It was a blond boy who looked very tired by his dark circles under his brown eyes. When he noticed me standing he must have got scared because he looked surprised. 

The “Ivy effect”, that’s how Willow describes my intimidating look. She says that my eyes are icy blue like crystals or like the moonlight, but the way I look at people make them a “little” uncomfortable.

“Uh, hi”. The boy said a little stunned by me looking at him.

“You are sitting in my place”. I said in a soft and low voice.

“What?”. He asked still looking shocked.

“I said, you are **sitting in my place** ”. I answered his question louder.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t knew that there is this kind of thing in this school”. We doesn’t, I just liked sitting there. I didn’t respond anything, I just stared and waited him to get out of my chair. “Oh yeah… sorry”. He said a little awkward while standing up. 

Ok. He was tall. VERYTALL **.** I hate it. What the fuck?! What was that thing? A tree?!

“I-I’m Almond Clark by the way”. He said trying to give me a handshake, that I declined. He looked very uncomfortable and I didn’t care, **I already did shit today, doing a little more will not change anything.**

“I will be sitting there, if you need something…”. He tried to continue a conversation failing miserably. I just stared at him. What made him go away. Finally **.**

I sat in the chair putting my backpack in my side. Since it was early, I tried to sleep a little, covering my face with my arms to keep the light of the morning out of my sight. 

I felt something staring me. I noticed Almond looking at me. ‘Doesn’t he have anything to do? _’_

Then, it clicked. I thought it was a good idea to use this situation to see what “soul” he has.

When I was getting used to the vision years ago, I tried do it in front of the mirror that I have in my bedroom. I noticed that when I do that, my pupils get dilated and my eyes start trembling. It’s doesn’t hurt, but it’s kind of annoying. Because of that test I discovered that my “soul” is black and I never saw someone with the same. I never lost the hope to one day find someone like me. Other strange thing is that there are cracks on my chest that spread through my body, but it’s not that big, yet. However, it gets bigger when I feel extremely bad.

This new guy could... **No, he looked too kind for be like me.**

Without he seeing, I looked at him and did the thing that changes my vision.

It was… _white_.

It felt very pure, like the breeze of the sea smacking my face. Somehow I felt safe. I didn’t want to trust him but something said that I should.

**Stop. What was that?**

I went back to try to sleep. That was absolutely a waste of time. This boy was making **me** uncomfortable. The worst part? He couldn’t stop staring. He was trying to pretend that he wasn’t, but he was very obvious.

**I know I am strange, just don’t act as I was some kind of tiger who could bite you.**

**Fuck it.**

I let him continue with his stare game, but I tried to not get annoyed. **I’m already used to it anyway.**

—————————///——————————

After some minutes, the room was already full of students. I was starting to feel more awake and Veronica appeared sitting in my right side, using her usual blue overalls.

“So, how was the Winter break?”. She asked getting her stuff out of the bag.

“Fine. Nothing extraordinary, Rowan and I stayed here and enjoyed Christmas, playing chess”. I answered. “How was Hawaii?” I asked this time.

“It was fantastic! The group that I was with, climbed the  Diamond Head crater and the view was breathtaking.” She exclaimed with passion.

“I hope you took pictures then”. I heard the voice of Senna behind me.

Veronica smile at us and opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by a new voice.

“Hello class, please take your seats!”. Said the tall brunet man that appeared in the door.

This took the attention of all the class, mainly the girl’s, since he was very handsome. Senna in the other hand looked upset, she probably wanted to talk with us, but that man spoiled her plans.

“How you must have noticed, your History teacher had some health problems and needed to get retired.” He continued. “So, I will be your new teacher for now, my name is Kale Barbieri, but you can call me Mr. Barbieri”.

Nobody said anything in response, but the girls were breathless, I even noticed a boy too. **Ridiculous**. 

I forgot to mention something, I think it’s another ability, but I can feel if something is right or not. And when this man appeared in the door I could feel a little pain in my brain. 

“How about we begin with some presentation?”. He asked with a very good humor. 

**Shit. I knew it.**

The beginning of the presentation was boring as hell. There was one girl that couldn’t stop talking about her “amazing” life, making everyone about to fall asleep.

I was completely absent-minded, when I heard someone say my name.

“Ivy Murray”. I heard the teacher say for the second time. He looked at me with a smile, but it faded quickly. The Ivy effect may have worked on him because he was a little uncomfortable.

Suddenly, I felt eyes looking directly at me. **Stop.**

No one was talking, just looking, judging, probably. **Stop it.**

**I knew this would happen. Why the fuck this always happen?! Make it stop!**

Then I felt a pair of kind brown eyes looking at me. 

 _Veronica_.

I know what she was doing. I almost could hear. _Calm_ _down_ **,** _breath_ **,** _count_ _until_ _ten_ **.**

I looked directly to the teacher’s eyes, making him change his posture and I said: “My name is Ivy and I don’t think I need to tell you anything about me”.

—————————///——————————

“You should have seen his face!”. Senna told Holly in the lunch time. “The way Ivy got that fake smile out of his face was gold”. 

Fantastic. **First day and I already made someone sad, not that it was abnormal.**

“I wasn’t in the mood for presentations”. I spoke slowly.

“You are always not in the mood”. Veronica smirked while eating her rice with lentils and a good portion of salad.

If you don’t know Veronica, you probably thought that what she said was rude, but I know she was just messing around.

In that moment, Willow appeared panting next to our table. 

“Guys! Have you seen the new dude?”. She exclaimed. 

“Who? Mr. Barbieri?”. Holly asked eating her sandwich.

“No! that tall blond guy”. Willow tried to explain making signals with her hands.

“Oh, you mean the new student, I don’t know his name, just heard of him in the hallways”. Senna said.

“That’s the problem! No one knows his name, he didn’t said to anyone”. Willow continued.

“Almond”. I took a bite of my french fries. “His name is Almond Clark”. Suddenly everyone looked at me.

“How do you know that?”. Willow looked shocked, but had a grin in her face.

“Excuse me? I’m kinda confused, who is this guy again?”. Holly said appearing behind Veronica that was covering her vision.

“He is the hot boy who is taking everyone’s attention, you know, very tall, blond, bright brown eyes.” Willow answered, making gestures with her hands. “But he didn’t said his name to anyone and for some reason, Ivy knows”. 

“You mean the stereotype for every boy nowadays?”. Holly asked arching her eyebrows. “He seems an idiot then”.

“I know right?”. I said getting up of the seat, scaring Senna. “How you don’t know his name? He was in History class with us.” I said a little annoyed to Senna and Veronica.

They look at each other with a confused expression and looked back to me.

“He wasn’t in History Class, Ivy. He wasn’t in the morning classes in general, that’s why no one knows his name”. Veronica answered.

“What? H-how? I was sure that I saw him. He was in the class before me arrive.” I said getting confused and falling on the seat.

“When I arrived you were alone in the class”. Senna said concerned.

My head started to hurt. I couldn’t think straight anymore. **What the fuck is wrong with me?**

“Ivy, _are_ _you_ _ok_?”. I heard Holly’s voice.

“Y-yeah, I think I am”. I said a bit stunned.

They all looked at me concerned.

**Stop looking at me.**

**Stop looking at me.**

**Stop looking at me.**

“I’m not feeling so good actually, I think I’m going home”. I said raising again and picking my backpack, going away. 

I heard someone call my name, but I didn’t look back. I didn’t even noticed when I reached the great hall.

I was walking with long steps while looking down and unfortunately, I bumped up with someone and feel.

I hit my back on the ground and bloody hell, that hurt.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t saw you”. Shit **.** This is the last person I wanted to see. That feeling again. Seriously this must be a curse or something.

Mr. Barbieri helped me getting up by pushing my arms up gently. I didn’t say anything, just stood there, patting my legs to clean the dust. 

Since I was closer to him this time, I could see that he had some equipment hanging on one of his ears. ‘He must be deaf.’

He must felt a bit intimidated because he was going away without saying anything.  **Why I push everyone away?** This time I did something I wasn’t expecting. The words just went out of my mouth. “Wait!”.

This must have got his attention, since he turned around confused and looked back to me. **Shit** , I don’t know what to say.

“Uh… I’m sorry for what I said in your class, I was just nervous and not in the mood”.

We stood there, he didn’t replied, just looking down at me, probably analyzing if what I said was true. I was starting to feel nervous, when he broke the silence.

“It’s ok, I know how some students feel anxious about that kind of thing, just try to not respond rudely next time”. He said kindly, putting both of his hands on my shoulders, suddenly invading my personal space. “After all, someone who has eyes like yours must have be very special, it would be a shame waste that”. He winked to me, passing his hands through my hair and going away. 

That was strange. VERY STRANGE **.** Ew, that was really gross. 

This dude was very strange, he may have less than thirty years but that doesn’t mean nothing. **Or he was trying to show affection and I was overthinking again.** **No.** No one get that close to show affection, mainly when you just met this person. Right?

I took the opportunity and changed the vision, while he was walking with his back to me. With that I could know how to deal with him. And his soul was…

Nothing.

What? How? There was nothing. Any color. Any feeling. I couldn’t sense anything. ‘Is this some kind of witchcraft?’

**I can’t stay here anymore, I need to go back home. All this strange things that are happening and playing with my mind are making me so fucking mad!**

I could feel my body get hot and start sweating. **I needed to get out of there.**

I opened the big doors of the school, trying to not make any sound and walked without looking back, hoping to no one see me, since it’s against the school rules. 

Some time later I was almost running and I didn’t know why. My throat started hurting by the cold wind passing by me.

It’s been a long time since I felt that, but finally I feel it. **Fear.**

When I reached my house, I took the keys quickly and all messed up, opened the door and closing it with a big smack behind me, leaning my back against the door.

I crouched and hugged my legs. I was so scared. **So scared.**

 _Breathe_. 

 _Breathe_ **.**

 _Breathe_ **.**

 _Breathe_ **.**

I could hear. Then I breathe. Getting more calm until I wasn’t hyperventilating anymore.

—————————///——————————

Eight hours. I waited eight hours for Rowan. He didn’t came back. ‘Where is he? It’s 9 pm and he didn’t came back. He should be home at 5 pm.’

I looked at the clock in the kitchen’s wall. Eight hours waiting.

I was already in my big white nightie, sitting on the table of the dinner room, drinking hot chocolate.

I started to get nervous, anxious. I needed to do something. I couldn’t just sit there waiting for something to happen.

I quickly put a big brown coat and boots and got outside. Walking in the dark cold streets.

All the pubs and shops were closing and turning off the lights while I was walking.

Taking long and quick steps, I headed to the city hall, since my dad works there as municipal secretary. Almost arriving I felt something pull me back, making me grunt and fall.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”. A rough voice said in front of me.

I opened my eyes and saw a man over his thirties looking at me with his disgusting drunk face grinning.

“What a little girl like you is doing here in the middle of the night?”. he grip my other wrist, pulling me up.

“Get off”. I said in a low voice.

“Oh, so you’re the type who likes to be a little brat? Maybe I should teach you a lesson.” His smirk got wider. 

His grip got harder than before and I felt his hands touching me, trying to invade my personal area.

I could feel my eyes getting wet. **When was the last time I felt that scared?! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!**

I only did the most rational thing, since he was behind me, I kicked his knee, hard. What? I already said that know Krav Maga.

He immediately released me, making me fall on the ground again. My wrists were hurting like hell. I closed my eyes in time to hear a painful scream. ‘Did I kicked him that hard?’

I opened my eyes and saw the man holding his belly as if his life depended on it. Technically, depended on that because he got shot right there.

I was disgusted? Yes.

I was angry? Yes.

Surprised? Definitely.

But I wasn’t that scared anymore, he wasn’t touching so I was fine. He may have a hole in his belly, but I didn’t care.

The man was taking heavy breaths in panic, while holding his belly, trying to keep standing.

This situation couldn’t get more disgusting, unfortunately the worst happened.

Heavy steps could be heard and behind the man appeared the last thing I could imagine. It was a very tall person, using black clothes that made his whole body be covered. The only articles of his clothes that wasn’t black was his white gloves and mask, that reminded me of the masks of that medieval doctors used, the ones that looked like crow heads. The big black hat was just a strange combination, but who cares? The figure was the most terrifying thing that existed, ugly, bizarre and the night didn’t helped, just made it look like a fictional monster of a horror movie.

The figure took the drunk man by his neck, strangling him. The scene was almost comical to see if the drunk man wasn’t struggling. How can a person pick someone that easy? 

The figure didn’t waste it time and used his other gloved hand to open more the injured wound.

I was so amazed that I couldn’t even blink, even when I felt drops of blood in my cheek.

When the screams were fading, the figure released the man, who fall.

I looked to the figure who now had his gloves painted in red. I whispered.

“Red Gloves”.

The figure looked at me. Even if I couldn’t see his face, I could feel his piercing eyes looking directly at my soul. Heh that’s funny.

He passed by the dead body and walked in my direction. I stopped breathing in that moment. My heart was hurting, like a arrow passing through my chest or something heavy being pressed against me, it was that feeling again. Three times in one day? That’s a record.

I shrunk my body as Red Gloves leaned over me. He took his gloves of, showing two pinky hands.

I closed my eyes again as I felt warm fingers touching my cheek. He then cleaned the blood that had dripped. 

I opened my eyes again in time to hear the scream of my dad coming in my direction with a bunch of cops.

I noticed then that Red Gloves wasn’t there anymore.

“Ivy, what were you thinking?! Why did you came here at this hour?!”. The scared voice of my dad made me come back to reality.

“You were late. I thought something bad happened. It’s been eight hours”. I answered.

“W-What are you talking about? I always come back home at ten.” He looked very concerned. 

“B-but, I-i thought-”. Rowan didn’t gave me time to say nothing, giving me a big hug while the cops were examining the corpse.

What a day. What the fuck is going on with me? I have always forgotten things easily, but this? Something is happening. Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy?

 


	3. Monochrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy may be not good with love, but she is an expert in being rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observation:  
> Bold words: represent Ivy’s soul thinking.  
> Words in italics: represent common souls thinking.

“Open your eyes

Look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy

I need no sympathy”

 

I was practically lying on my desk, listening to my favourite music, when something with no common sense took my earphones from me. AGAIN.

“Would you like to explain this?”. I heard the sound of Veronica’s voice as she shoved the first page of the newspaper in my face.

 

“Killer Makes Another Victim”

 

“Last night, in the town hall, the new and famous assassin, Red Gloves, made another victim.

Alder Babb was a 39 years old man, who had serious problems with drinking. Yesterday, our beloved killer had the pleasure to take the man’s life away by shooting and tearing the man’s body with his own hands.

A girl who was present at the act, Ivy Murray, adoptive daughter of Rowan Murray, the well known municipal secretary of education, informed that Alder was trying to sexual abuse her, but Red Gloves killed the man without remorse in front of her before something happen.

 More information in page 15.”

 

I read the newspaper and Veronica didn’t gave me time to answer, putting many words in my ears.

“What the bloody hell were you thinking?! Going out at that hour? And I read the rest of the article, why you refused to talk?!”.

“I don’t know”. I said trying to avoid her gaze.

“You don’t know? Ivy, he have been killing people in the last two months and you protected him by saying nothing to the police AND you don’t know why?!”. She was starting to get the attention of the other students. ‘Doesn’t she know that I talk in a low voice to not get attention from the others’. **Sometimes I just want to disappear, then I don’t need to make others angry.**

“I protected him because HE protected me from that guy, I don’t like that newspaper, it tells everything in such a exaggerated way, AND instead of screaming with me, you should remember that your friend was almost raped by a pedophile”. I said not increasing my voice tone, but got up being with Veronica eyes’ level, since we practically have the same height. That was the first time I talked so much in a while.

That was enough to make her shut her mouth. **I’m the one who needed to shut up.**

“Ok that’s enough guys, we can’t start our day like this, how about we talk after class? The last thing Ivy needs right now is someone remembering her what happened”. Holly put her hands on Veronica’s shoulders. “How about after the classes we hang out too? _All of us,_ we can go to the Murphy’s pub.”

There was a big silence after what Holly said. Then Veronica sighed and looked at me. “Ok, but _we will talk later_ ”. Veronica said pointing at me, squeezing her eyes.

Holly made an apologetic smile and dragged  Veronica to her place, since the teacher starting with her lesson.

 

—————————///—————————

 

I need to say something, I hate Arts. Well, not art, just the subject. We never do something useful, just sit our butts in the chair and draw things we don’t  want to. ‘Why don’t we do something different?’ I thought.

My prayers were probably heard because in the second period of Art class, the teacher had the brilliant idea to get us out. We were going to have “photography time”, that’s what she called.

“However, it will be in pairs, so I want you to pick your cellphones right now and let’s go to the gardens”. Said Mrs. Laker with a big enthusiasm.

GREAT. Just great. One thing is make something different. But in pairs? You must be asking, why this is some big deal? Well… **I’m always the one left behind. I don’t blame them, who would like to pair up with me? But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.**

When I saw everyone leaving the room, I saw Holly and Veronica going out together, then I tried to put things in my head. **Do not feel angry, stop being so sad, it’s not their fault. **I felt a terrible and well known pain in my chest.****

Someone interrupted my thoughts by patting my shoulder.

“So are we going or not?”. Said the boy using a white sweater, who I really didn’t want to see in that moment.

“ **You** ”. I said angry but whispering. “ **You made me look like an fool yesterday.** Where were you?”. I asked Almond, pointing at his chest while I was on the chair to gain more height.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I actually wasn’t supposed to be in that class yesterday. The school’s counselor said to me to wait him in that room for him to give me a tour by the school later”. He said smiling, scratching the back of his neck.

I stood there, looking at him, still not taller enough, even on a chair. That was actually fair, **I’m just being mean to him**.

“S-so, let’s go take some pictures! We will be a great pair”. He said smiling more than before.

So bright. **I hate it.**

I put my phone in my black hoodie’s pocket and headed to the door and stopped there.

“Are we going or not?”. I sighed as he nodded giving another bright smile.

“So, what do you do?”. He asked as we walked through the big corridors.

“What do you mean?”. I said annoyed, not looking at him, just following the other students.

“W-well, I mean… what do you like to do? It must have something right?”. He said embarrassed, playing with the collar of his sweater, showing a shirt that he was wearing. 

‘ **Is he shiting me? What does he want?** ’

“I like playing piano, I guess”. I talked whispering as always, trying to avoid his gaze. 

“Seriously? That’s awesome! I really would like to know how to play an instrument, most of the time I just hear the old radio in my house, while I do my work, so I don’t have time to hobbies”. He passed from excited to a little sad.

I really didn’t want to start a conversation but… “What do you mean?”.

“Since I’m an orphan, I don’t have someone to support me financially, my uncle took care of me for a while and now he said that it was time for me to grow up, so I have my own job now”. He answered the question. Why was he being so open to me? The fact that he said all of those things made me sad, and I was an idiot to him when we first met, **I’m a goner, he was just like me and I treated him like trash**. “Aren’t you gonna ask me about my job?”.

“ **I do not want to be a nuisance** ”. 

“ _You aren’t_ ”. 

I must say that I felt something different in that moment and I couldn’t say if it was good or bad. It’s probably that sixth sense that I have when I feel something bad.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed immediately because we finally arrived at the gardens.

Everything was supposed to be covered in in white fluffy snow, but since the gardens are well treated, the plants were healthy with no chances to be frozen. There were a pretty mix of white and green, perfect to take some pictures.

I forgot to say that Rose Hills may be a little town, but it is known by the flowers. Every year there is a big fair that make this town looks like the Broadway from New York. The fair usually takes place in the Spring and everyone participate.

Anyways, I started walking again, not caring if Almond would follow me or not. Picking the phone in my pocket, I opened the camera and tried to find something that could caught my attention. Almond was really following me by the way.

“We maybe should take photos of that flowers”. He said as he leaned and talked directly in my ears giving me goosebumps.

“What do you mean?”. I moved away, since he was too close. I looked at what he was saying and arched my eyebrows. “The roses?”.

“Yes! I think they’re really pretty”. He exclaimed. Gosh, so loud.

“And why the sudden interest? There are too many colours, the image will be polluted if it’s have that amount of colours together”. I said.

“Then let’s take the photos of the… black ones”. I looked at him now in the eyes giving him goosebumps this time. **I need to say that sometimes I like the power that my eyes have on people.**

“Is there some kind of preference?”. I asked coming closer to him.

“I don’t know, I think I just like them”. He said awkwardly, walking in the direction of the roses with me following him a little faster, since he has longer legs. 

I stopped to the side of the white roses while Almond was in front of the black ones. “They are different, b-but not in a bad way. We usually see roses with vibrant colours, but these ones, they are unique”. He looked at me and I arched my eyebrows more than before. What was that? 

I could see a little blush on his cheeks, but I think it was the cold weather because I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt.

We looked at each other for a long time, so we didn’t notice Holly taking a picture of us.

 

——————————///—————————

 

Even when I was heading to the Murphy’s pub I couldn’t take that words out of my head. Was he joking? Was he trying to make some prank?

‘Does he know the thing about the souls?’. **I was definitely being paranoid and it was just a coincidence.**

I was probably looking angry in that moment because while me and my friends were walking in the direction of the Murphy’s pub, I saw some old people looking a little uncomfortably at me. FANTASTIC.

School finished earlier that day, since it would have a snowstorm and the teachers send us home to prevent our safety.

Murphy’s pub is… a pub, but different. The owner of the place is Mrs. Murphy, in other words, Senna’s mum, Sylvia Murphy. I have to admit, she is a great woman. Managing this place and taking care of her daughter, all by herself. I’m not impressed that Senna have the same soul as her mother. _Red_. However, Sylvia didn’t achieve all of this easily. She passed by a terrible divorce and lost her parents a long time ago.

“MOM!”. Senna screamed as soon as we arrived, like she was in her house, what it’s not wrong, she leaves in the second floor of the building.

The pub has a 80s vibes, with old radios and TVs, discs that I would give my heart to have one, beautiful red seats and a big balcony. I could say that it’s my second home. We hang out there so much, we actually met Senna there before she went to our school. 

The pub was closed at that moment, so it was obviously empty. Sylvia came from the door behind the balcony, with her long and curly ginger hair.

“You know, you don’t need to scream, I’m right here.” Sylvia came in our direction, with a cup of coffee in her hand. “I’m about to open the pub, so please help me out cleaning the place or go upstairs and do your kid’s stuff”. She said giving us a smirk. “I will give you cookies”.

Senna looked a little angry about her mom making us help her, but we had already done that several times so we are already use to it, so we just dropped our backpacks and headed to the work.

Me and Willow picked the chairs that were upside down on the tables, while Senna was sweeping the floor. Veronica was washing the dishes and Holly cleaning the tables. We choose what disc we should put on the Record Player and put the cakes, sweets, pies and salty food to heat.

We finished everything in twenty minutes. After that, Sylvia gave us the cookies and we headed upstairs to the apartment to not bother her.

Her house wasn’t big, but enough for three people live there. We sat on the floor around of a short table in the living room that was connect with the kitchen.

No one said a word for a long time. The warm cookies were on the table, waiting for being eaten, however, my friends weren’t interested in that moment. Except for me who was very hungry.

Holly was adjusting something in her Polaroid, while Senna was on her phone doing God knows what. Veronica was looking down not knowing what to say, probably because she knew what was coming next.

The silence was broken by Willow, who was tapping her fingers so fast that they were visibly red. “So, are you going to show us or not?”.

“On the way”. Hummed Holly still doing something with her camera. “And… it’s done!”. She exclaimed balancing a photograph in one of her hands.

Senna quickly got the photograph off of her hands and grinned. “That looks good, too good for my opinion, you have got better in this”.

“What can I say? I know how to capture the perfect moment”. Holly proudly smiled. “And you my dear friend Ivy Murray, was at that perfect moment.” She pointed at me.

I didn’t know how to feel, embarrassed? Angry? Disappointed? **She could at least have warned me about it.**

The picture she took was an image of me and Almond in front of the roses. Holly took the photo while we were talking. **The problem was that I knew that she did that, but she looked so happy about it that I wasn’t strong enough to make her forget about it. I’m so weak.**

“ _So, when are you going to present your “little” friend_ , Ivy?”. Said Willow adjusting her round glasses.

“ **He is not my friend** , he is noisy, childish and doesn’t even know how to use a phone”. I said angry, already eating my fifth cookie.

“But he seems to be nice”. Said Holly.

“Weren’t you the one who said yesterday that he looks like an idiot?”. Said Veronica arching her eyebrows.

Holly was about to answer, but she was interrupted by her hand touching an empty plate that had no cookies. I was eating the last one and noticed that the girls were looking at me shocked. “What? I was hungry.” 

They were still staring at me disappointed but not surprised, since I’m addicted to sweet things they were already used to me eating like this, but I was hungry this time and I ended up eating everything very quickly.

“How about we forget about Ivy strange love life and talk about what is actually really important?”. Said Veronica looking directly at me. I knew what was coming and I swear to god I wished I didn’t exist at that moment. “What were you doing yesterday in the middle of night walking by yourself?”.

“ **It’s none of your business** ”. I mumbled so she couldn’t hear me.

“What?”. Veronica said confused.

“I was taking a walk”. I said little bit louder. 

Everyone was suddenly quiet for a second. **Why Veronica needed to be so stubborn and know about yesterday?** Everyone was clearly uncomfortable about it.

“Do you want to explain why you refused to tell the police what happened then?”. Veronica said putting her hands on the table.

I sighed, knowing this would not end well. “If I tell the police what happened, the reporter would know and probably would write more lies in that stupid newspaper of them, do you seriously want me to remember you what happened to me and Rowan years ago?”. I said not raising my tone.

Years ago, when Rowan finally got the permission to adopt me, the newspaper of Rose Hills, spread rumours about me and Rowan. They said that a man who is single shouldn’t have the opportunity to adopt a child, mainly if it’s a girl because there a chance to have an abusive relationship. They even said that there is a possibility of rape. Fortunately, there were people who stayed by our side, like Holly’s family. We end up discovering later that they weren’t just worried about a man adopting a child, but they were worried about a BLACK man adopting a WHITE young girl. In other words the newspaper was being racist and spreading gossip like teenagers in their school to gain popularity. 

I don’t know why Veronica still asks about why I hate them so much. “I KNOW about this and I’m SORRY that this happened, but do you understand that there is an assassin in our town? He already made seven victims in one month!”. Veronica said rising her voice.

The girls were just looking at us not daring to say anything.

“These seven victims were murders, rapists, thieves AND kidnappers. Red Gloves is not an assassin.” I said.

“Oh so he’s a hero? Are we in a movie of the Avengers now?”. Veronica said sarcastically.

“Thank god we aren’t, but if you don’t understand what he is doing and do not respect my opinion, **I don’t have a reason to be here listening to shit that is coming from your mouth.”** That moment I noticed that I went to far. Standing up, raising my voice, using my strange glare and saying things that I shouldn’t. Knowing this, I quickly picked my backpack and got out of there having scared eyes looking at my back. 

**Why am I like this? If I say sorry they would never accept it. My head is hurting so much, I think I can feel my blood boiling in me, I shouldn’t be angry, what I said it wasn’t right, I messed up again, Sylvia will probably know about this and will never let come here again, what should I do?**

Then I noticed that I was already out of the pub. I stopped walking looking around to know where I was. Not far from my house, but not close too. At least I couldn’t see the Murphy’s pub anymore. However, it was getting dark and starting to snow. The storm was probably coming and needed to go home quickly.

I sighed, putting my hands in my black hoodie and headed to my house, passing by the white streets already full of snow. 

Little did I know I was being watched.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. You Know Me And I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “sometimes when we are angry we say things that we didn’t want to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning

“Because I'm easy come, easy go

Little high, little low”

  
  


I was singing the music in my head, while me and my gang were passing through the corridors of the school, since our classes had already finished.

It was finally Friday and we were going to the convenience store to grab food and visit Willow’s older sister, Chloe. She works there temporarily, until she graduates from her college. 

Oh, about the discussion I had with Veronica Tuesday, I didn’t talk with her since that day, **I don’t blame her anyway** , but the others still talk with me like nothing happened, **I still don’t understand why**.

“How about going to the cinema after we visit Chloe? There is this suspense that I have been waiting for years to watch!”. Willow put her phone on my face to show me the trailer.

I picked her phone because the light was starting to hurt my eyes. “I don’t know, it looks like another horror movie that the director ran out of ideas and decided to make a character disappear again.” I said seeing a masked person walking with a knife, chasing a woman. “Looks very cliche too”.

“Come on Ivy, I know you like these kind of movies and I can buy sweet popcorn if you don’t complain too much.” Willow insisted.

She knows how to persuade me. I was really trying to consider that, but I still wasn’t convinced. “I’m still not sure”. I said looking down giving her phone back.

I was about to say something more, when an angry voice interrupted me. “Aren’t you tired of being NOT sure about things?”. All of us stopped walking to see Veronica behind us. “Seriously Ivy, you are always like this. Every time we need to drag you by force, so we can all hang out together”.

“Look Veron-”. I was interrupted by her one more time.

“No I get it, maybe you don’t like us anymore, you have been despising our company for a long time, being rude, ignoring us and even running away for no reason. So I will ask you, do you really consider us as your friends?”.

In that moment I felt like there was a bomb inside my stomach, ready to explode. **I wanted to scream, I wanted even to cry. That happened so suddenly, why was she asking me things like that?**

“Girls can we calm down? _We are friends, not enemies._ ” Holly tried to stop the discussion before things got ugly. Unfortunately, none of us paid attention to her.

“If you are still mad about what happened Tuesday, I’m SORRY, I know I shouldn’t have said that, but could you please stop bothering me?! **You need to learn how to not meddle in the affairs of others**.” I said getting angrier.

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’m worry about my FRIEND, but she have been doing so many stupid things that I can’t just sit here and watch”. She said with a sarcastic tone.

I was losing my patience that I didn’t even know that existed and got closer to Veronica, making eye contact with her. “Since the moment you started living by yourself, you have got so arrogant, thinking you are superior than others, but I know you are just like that because your mommy gives money to you so you can’t bother her!”. 

I heard Senna hold her breath and look away. I knew I touched in something delicate, **but like the monster I am, I didn’t care.**

After a brief second, Veronica opened her mouth again and said the words that finished our discussion. “Who are you to talk about my mom like that, when yours didn’t want you anymore and left you behind for you to die in the snow!?”. 

Oh yeah, I forgot to explain that too. First of all, I lost my memories when I was young. I simply woke up in the middle of the forest, not knowing where I was. I had eight years old when that happened. Rowan found me and took me to the closest police station and some time after that, they discovered who I was and who were my family. Laurel Blackwood, my mother and Indigo Blackwood, my older brother, however, there was no father figure registered. Another weird thing that  was discovered, was the fact that I actually lived in a small town on Colorado and for some reason I end up appearing in an aleatory road of the south of Canada. When the cops were investigating the area where I lived, they discovered that my old house was found burned, but no trace about my mom and brother, they vanished like a flame being blown. Fortunately, I have some memories that didn’t go away. I have the memory of a woman telling me to not talk with strangers, that’s why the cops and Rowan had a little difficult talking with me in the beginning. Another memory is the fact that I can play the piano perfectly and of course, the color pink. But still, I can’t remember anything, for the past ten years, I tried to remember, but nothing came back. So you must understand why I didn’t want Veronica to remember that kind of thing.

The moment she said that, there was no question, I lost the control of my actions. Veronica fell on the floor with my intense stare that could make legs weak, I couldn’t stop staring. She touched in a bruise that couldn’t be cured, **just like I did moments before**. 

I started walking in her direction, making Willow hide behind Senna’s tall figure. Holly came in my direction trying to hold my arm, just to be pushed by me. When I was centimetres from Veronica, she closed her eyes waiting for something that didn’t came. I just kept walking, passing by her. Then I started running and running, wanting to cry but just swallowing the pain that have been after me for years, **nothing unusual, I’m already used to it.**

When I arrived at my house, I ran to my bedroom, closing the door with so much strength that my kitten, Arion, woke up from his long nap. I threw myself on the bed, laying on my stomach, and there I stayed. Not moving, neither sleeping, I don’t even know if I were thinking. Arion just lay on my back, probably trying to sleep again and thought my back was the right place.

Suddenly, I felt my head being crashed, so much pressure that all my body hurted. Something was buzzing in my ear, making me almost deaf, then, I heard something probably made by glass fell. One more time, Arion woke up from his nap and scared he hid under the bed.

I sighed and got up to see what happened. In front of my bed there was a broken snow globe. It was a gift from my birthday last year, and it was Veronica who bought it. I remember that when she gave me that, I was surprised, happy. There was a photo of all five of us. _Veronica , Holly , Senna , Willow_ and **me.** We were in front of the school in our first day of high school. That was the only photo that I was smiling, Senna was tickling me and I was caught out of guard. I couldn’t resist and a little smile spread in my face. This photo had almost four years. Everyone is so different right now, even me, I used to have long hair.

I closed my eyes and sighed, passing my hand through my messy hair, I couldn’t believe that I said those things to her. **Sometimes wonder what my friends life would be like if I didn't exist.**

 **  
** When I opened my eyes again the image disappeared. There was just the broken snow globe and and the little frame that used to be inside.

**The room started to shake, like an earthquake, making other things fall and break. My ears started buzzing again, hurting more than before. I could feel someone behind me. It was looking at me, approaching me. I could feel the pressure transmitting by it.**

Then I opened my eyes and woke up in the same position, sitting on my knees, with the frame AND the picture in my hands. Did I had a hallucination? My doctor said that this could happen.

I felt something warm and wet touching my right hand and I saw Arion licking it. I looked at him and he looked at me. Arion is a black kitten that I rescued in the Winter break. He only has one eye, but yet, a beautiful blue eye, almost like mine. I liked him because he is never scared of me. I really like him.

So I got up and laid on my bed again and seconds after that, I felt Arion laying on my back again. 

Finally peace.

I don’t know how long I stayed like this, I know Rowan was already home because I felt someone run their fingers through  my hair and take Arion from my back before closing the door again.

I was probably on a vegetative state, I didn’t felt hungry, I didn’t need to go to the bathroom, i didn’t want to sleep. I was just there. Existing. **Being useless. Making people waste their time with me. My friends who I didn’t know if I was still their friends after what I did. My dad who I don’t appreciate enough. I’m not surprised that my mom threw me away. What a waste of life. Seriously, why didn’t I finished this yet? There are pointed objects in the kitchen that could have finished this already. Just. One. Cut. And the pain will go away.**

The thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of my phone. When I saw who it was I got a little scared of what would  happen.

“Hello?”. I said with a hoarse voice.

“Ivy, you didn’t replied our messages, _are you ok?_ ”. I heard Holly ask concerned.

Did they tried to contact me? I didn’t notice, I was ignoring everything around me since I laid down on my bed. Then, something clicked in my mind. “Wait, what day is today?”. I asked looking at the window, seeing that was already night outside.

“January 13, Sunday.” She said in a calm tone.

I did it again, I literally was in a vegetative state, but don’t worry, this happened sometimes when I feel upset, don’t sleep, eat or go to the bathroom. Four days was my record. The first time this happened, Rowan was so concerned, but he must be used to it by now.

“How...how is everyone?”. I asked being a little insecure of what she could answer.

“Senna and Willow went to the convenience store after what happened, but didn’t go to the cinema, Veronica said she will take extra class that the history teacher offered to her and I went home because my parents were going on a restaurant and Oliver couldn’t be alone.” Said Holly almost like a robot. “But we are ok, I think, I didn’t talk with them yet, everyone is still uncomfortable  with what happened”.

“Mhmmm”. I hummed. There was a moment of silence. “I’m sorry… for pushing you.”

“Don’t worry about that, I know you didn’t do that on purpose.” Holly said with a soft voice. “But actually, you are owing an apology to Veronica and she too, what you said it wasn’t right and what she said it wasn’t better too, BOTH of you were wrong and just BOTH of you can fix this. I understand that you are upset with her but we can’t live like this and act like that never happened and forget it.” She continued talking, while I was still quiet. “I know you, and I know that you didn’t mean what you say, sometimes when we are angry we say things that we didn’t want to”.

“I-I just don’t know how… to do this. How can I face her and tell her that I’m sorry. God, I don’t even know if she will want to talk with me”. I sighed, closing my eyes.

There was another moment of silence.

I could imagine Holly thinking that I’m just being childish, making an excuse to not talk with Veronica.

Some seconds later I heard her voice again. “Do you remember when we met Veronica?”. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling of my room. “She was that strange kid that never talked, just sat in that table alone, reading a new book every single day, refusing to eat the meal that the cafeteria gave to us because there was meat in there”. She laughed at the last part and I couldn’t  contain a smile. “Yet, I knew, looking by her eyes that she wasn’t happy. She was always alone and no one liked her. Because she was different.” She paused. “Do you know who invited her to sit with us in the lunch time? Not me. _You_ . I didn’t say to you to go there and ask her, you went by yourself, and we didn’t know Senna and Willow that time, you did it because you knew how she was feeling and _I admire that so much_ **.”** My breath stoped. Did she say that she admires me? 

“So I know that she will listen to you, because if it wasn’t for you, maybe she would still be sitting in a table alone, so please, for the sake of my voice because, Jesus, I never talked so much in five minutes straight. Talk to her”.

I know she is right, my mind maybe still think otherwise, but I know she is right. “Ok”. I said. “I will”.

I could here Holly chuckle. After some time talking we said our goodbyes and I turned off my phone.

Yeah, talk to her was a good idea, we could talk and resolve everything, then we could hang out with the others and go to the cinema finally. I know Veronica has her problems, but who doesn’t? _And I will be there for her, because she means too much for me. I’m not gonna lose her like that._

 

 

 

 

The next day Veronica wasn’t in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing some draws of the characters in my social media.  
> Instagram: Angrydid  
> Tumblr: Angrydid


	5. Under Pressure

“Any way the wind blows

Doesn't really matter to me

To me”

 

Veronica didn’t come Monday, nor Tuesday, and it was already Wednesday. I didn’t talk to her since the last Friday, but I discovered that actually she didn’t talk with any of us.  **It was probably my fault, now I’m paying for the consequences.**

However what made us concerned was the fact that she never skipped class, so what could possibly have happened? Maybe Veronica was too upset to talk to me.  **Honestly, I don’t blame her.**

In that day, me and rest of the girls went to visit Veronica. We were passing by short buildings, so we could reach Veronica’s apartment that she shared with her roommate.

We were all tense and no one was talking, what made the situation even more awkward. I was looking down, but knowing where I was going. 

Suddenly I felt goosebumps throw my body and I stopped walking, making the other girls stop too.

Looking confused to me, Senna asked “What are you doing?”.

Seconds after that, I saw a girl with blond curls walking toward us furiously, holding a puppy in one of her hands with disgust. I slightly heard Senna saying “Oh no, not her.”

Heather Stein came in our direction with long steps. Heather is Veronica’s roommate that for an obviously reason, no one likes her. She is unfriendly and mean, no wonder she has a _orange_ soul. I felt really uncomfortable the first time I saw that.

Then, we noticed that she was holding a blue backpack with cute little charms in her left hand. And in her right, it was Ajax, Veronica’s Shiba.

She stopped right in front of us, but closely to Senna. “I’m done”. She said shoving Ajax in Senna’s arms and the backpack she gave it to me, with a bit of strength. “I’m done taking care of this beast”.

Me and my friends changed looks. I finally said something, “What do you mean? It’s Veronica’s”. I opened de backpack noticing a bunch of dog accessories.

“Well duh, I know that. The thing is, she didn’t show up for five days, and now I need to take care of this… this thing”. She said aggressively, making signals towards the dog.

We didn’t say anything, ‘what does she mean about that?’.

“What? What happened?”. Heather asked, putting her hands on her waist as if the situation wasn’t obvious enough.

“She didn’t show up in school and we don’t know where she is either”. Willow said this time, trying to not jump in Heather’s neck.  **How could she be so ignorant? Her roommate fucking disappears and the first thing she does is getting rid of a dog?**

She looked at us for some time, until her angry expression changed to a confused one, looking down a little, trying to understand what was happening. She then, looked back to all of us with a frowned expressions.

“So, she didn’t stay in your houses?”. She asked a little concerned.

All of us just moved our faces negatively. 

She turned her back to us, putting her hands on her hair, like she was trying to think about what to say. She turned back to us and sighed loudly “Shit”.

 

—————————-///——————————

 

The four of us, plus Heather, were sitting in the waiting room of the police station. Willow was biting her nails, something she does when nervous, Senna was the only one that wasn’t on a chair. Holly was in another room, trying to convince the cops that all of this wasn’t a prank and our friend disappeared. 

I was looking at Heather eyes, with my well known effect.  **I was really considering joining Willow and jump in Heather’s neck.** Even if she didn’t seem to notice me looking at her, using the excuse that she was on her phone, it was obvious that she felt the pressure.

I looked at the clock on the opposite wall that me and Willow were sitting, making Heather release her breath. ‘ **Why is taking so long?’.**

I got up from my chair, making everyone scared and look at me confused. “That’s it, I’m going in”.

“Wait, Ivy we can’t-”. Senna said, but I didn’t listened to her and opened the door of the office. There it was standing Holly, looking scared by my suddenly appearance, but relieved at the same time. The police officer almost dropped his cigarette and a man who was behind him stopped drinking his coffee.

Seconds after that the police officer came back to reality and looked at me and the girls behind me. “What the hell is this? Didn’t I say to wait outside? This is a police station, NOT A KINDERGARTEN!”. The man behind scoffed putting a hand to hide his disgusting smirk.  **Pathetic.**

**“** Girls, you are wasting your time here, if I was you, I would go home”. He said again.

Then I looked at the officer, on his jacket there was a badge, Officer Clay Gerard. I made eye contact with him and he looked a little taken back about the way he said the last words. 

‘Let me see,  _Red_ , ok then’.

“ _Didn’t you listen to me? GET OUT OF HERE!_ ”. Officer Clay said showing that his courage have returned.

“Oh, I will, but I don’t feel like it right now”. I said while walking in his direction. “ **I want you to do your job properly and stop being an douchebag with us** ”.

“Do you have any idea with who you are tal-”. He tried to debate.

“ **I know and I DON’T CARE, my friend is missing. Don’t you called yourself the justice? So do something about it and get your ass out of that chair!”.** I said raising my voice more and more, smacking my hands on his table.  **I hate that so much.**

“I will not accept the way you are talking! I demand that you respect my authority!”. Clay said getting up of his chair.

“I will respect you when you do your job and SHOW that you have an authority, because I see none here”. I narrowed my eyes.

“ _What if I’m not interested?_ I think you’re brave to do that by yourself after that”. He said in low voice, trying to win the stare contest we were having.

I looked at him not changing my expression. I smirked and showed my phone to him. “I guess you don’t mind if I show this to the newspaper then?”. I have recorded everything. “ **You know, people would be really mad with you. Imagine, “Police Officer abuses power”, great title, don’t you think?”.** I know, I hate the newspaper, but sometimes you need to take sacrifices.

I could see that he was now sweating and the man behind him looked like he was about to throw up.

“So, are you gonna help us or not?”. I said changing back to my angry expression. He didn’t respond, just nodded quickly.

Behind me all the girls had her mouths agape, except for Willow, who whispered in Heather’s ear “Ivy effect”.

 

—————————-///——————————

 

Two weeks had passed and nothing. The month was already ending and nothing about Veronica.

The news ended up spreading. There were posters of missing in the town. The newspaper made headlines about it and the TV just started doing small reports, but it’s a beginning.

I was in my way to the Murphy’s pub to talk with the girls. Thank god Heather would not be there,  **she was too concerned about herself.** And Ajax ended up staying at Senna’s, since she had more affection towards dogs, even if she already had two ferrets.

I was waiting for the traffic light turn red, so everybody who was waiting could move. I was basically squeezed between the people.  **Personal space is too much to ask?**

Finally the traffic light changed and I could go where I wanted, but before I could take the first step, a man using a big brown coat bumped into me, making me almost fall. He didn’t care that this happened and continued walking without looking back. ‘ **Bitch’.**

Thinking about it now, I never saw him before, you know, when you live in a small town, you tend to at least know the existence of everyone.

Anyways, I was arriving at the Murphy’s pub, my friends and I were going to have a small reunion about the current situation.

When I arrived, everyone was already there, the pub was full of people and Sylvia was going to have a heart attack if it wasn’t for Timothy, an employee of the pub, a son to Sylvia and a big brother to Senna, and maybe something else to Veronica.  **Shit, I felt so bad.** I could see that he wasn’t smiling all the time like he always did. The sun doesn’t shine  _yellow_ anymore.

I looked through the pub, finally spotting the girls. I sit with Holly, facing Senna and Willow.

“So?” I asked.

“Her mother doesn’t know anything, she didn’t even ask to me to contact her if something happened”. Willow said not believing.

“I don’t understand why you are still surprised, we all know her mother doesn’t care about her own daughter, I mean she did leave Veronica when she was sixteen and said that “it was time for her to be a women”, we all know what she really wanted.” Senna said supporting her head on her hands.

“B-but, we can’t give up right now”. Holly said looking at us with sadness.

“Come on Holly, think a little. We already did everything that is possible. We basically threatened a entire police station, warned the newspaper, participated of a search group, called her fucking mom who doesn’t give a shit about it and now we are trying to make contact with a tv network!”. I couldn’t believe what Senna was saying. She was thinking about giving up? Me who was looking down all the time, looked at her and saw tears starting to appear in her eyes.

My reality started changing,  **there was nothing to do anymore? No, that couldn’t be true** .

Senna started rubbing the sleeves of her red jacket on her eyes. Willow put both of her hands on her eyes too. They were hiding. Why?

I then looked to Holly who was looking at me. That moment I knew, she gave up too.

I looked down but that time I wasn’t sad anymore, I was angry.

“No”. I whispered.

“What?”. Willow asked confused.

“NO! We can’t give up now. Veronica is out friend. W-we can try in another town and see if they saw her, Senna, we can pick you mom’s car-”. I said very quickly, but was interrupted after.

“Ivy we don’t even know if she is alive”. Senna ended the discussion looking angrily at me.  **Did she think it was my fault that Veronica disappeared too?**

I looked at her with my mouth opened, however I had no idea what to say. I started getting angry more and more. My blood probably was already boiling at that moment. “Ok then,  **if that was all you could do, just sit there, I hope you are aware that you just gave up on your best friend”.**

I walked away from the table, heading to the door. I passed by Timothy who gave a fake smile and said. “Hey Ivy! How are… you?”. I closed the door before he finished his sentence.

I was upset, so I did the only thing that could calm me down. I put my earphones and started listening my favourite band, Queen, with the fantastic music, “under pressure”. 

When I reached my house I went immediately to my bedroom. I stopped right in front of my bed, I didn’t know what to do,  **I wanted to scream, I needed to scream** . 

I picked one of my pillows and I pressed against my face. And I let it out everything that I was holding for the past two weeks.

My head started to hurt so much that I thought it would explode. 

**It was all my fault, if I wasn’t so reckless, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Why her? Why not me?**

My thoughts were interrupted by a caw. I took my head off the pillow and looked at my window. 

A black bird, a crow was there, looking curiously to me. 

Suddenly something clicked in my head.

 

—————————-///——————————

Maybe I’m suicidal , maybe I’m stubborn, but I didn’t care anymore.

I stayed awake till Rowan fell sleep. He had a tiring day so I didn’t wait too much. 

Got out of my bed, still using the clothes I was wearing before, put my phone in my pocket and walked toward my window.

Luckily my house doesn’t have two floors, but just one. I opened my window and looked at my room and my cat that was looking at me confused.

“I will be back in a minute, I promise”. I said between my room and beginning of the forest that there is behind my house.

I closed the window, making sure that I wasn’t making any noise and locked it. 

I sighed and started walking toward the town hall. 

No one was awake at that hour, the streets were absolutely empty and that time I was prepared if someone undesirable appear.

When I reached the place I wanted, I stopped. Small buildings, an open street for the traffic. Everything like the first time.

I was getting nervous not knowing what to do. I didn’t think I would make this far. 

Everything was really quiet, so I tried talking. “Hi? Uh I know you are there, I can feel it”. I started playing nervously with the pink bracelet that I had in my right pulse.

For some minutes nothing happened, but I didn’t give up. I knew he was there, I was feeling the same pressure against my body. 

Then I heard heavy steps coming from the alley next to me. I stayed there, not daring to go away.

Coming from the dark, the friendly man with bird mask appeared right in front of me, looking taller than before, almost twice my size.

“Hello again”. I said looking up at Red Gloves.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I already started writing another story, but I’m very excited about that one.


End file.
